


Bottled up

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Kpop Writers Events [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkward Domesticity, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Living Together, M/M, Singing, silly and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Living by himself is quite a challenge, something that Jisung has learned the hard way and is therefore glad that he has someone to share his space with. However, that someone could have been one of his friends, or maybe a person less distracting – at least that’s what he’s imagined it to be like to live alone.And Jisung hasn’t considered this a problem until he’s found that in front of Lee Minho, he’s a damn idiot.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop Writers Events [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Bottled up

**Author's Note:**

> This miiight get rewritten and turned into something longer and with more plot but for now, I'm posting this for our discord's prompt week:  
> "You didn't see (hear) that" | Awkward domesticity

Jisung should have seen it coming, really. He has moved back to Korea after spending high school in Malaysia, and since his parents stayed behind this time, he needed a roommate. Ideally someone who has a stable income to feed two, since he’s yet to find a part-time job.

He thought maybe Changbin has finally found a place to live by himself, but no luck. And Chan isn’t exactly a roommate one would want, often spending nights strolling around and making music and well, with his clumsiness, being noisy.

Additionally, he’s currently rooming with another person, so there’s no room to fit Jisung.

That’s how he spent his first week back in Korea crashing Changbin’s parents’ house – and while that has been a nice experience each time he stayed, he knew he needed to find a place sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

So when Chan offered a solution to his problem, he’s had high hopes, expectations even.

All that turned to be quite nice, the guy can cook well and studies where Jisung will hopefully be accepted to next year – yet there’s still a hitch. He’s damn hot.

And Jisung hasn’t considered this a problem until he’s found that in front of Lee Minho, he’s a damn idiot. 

Living by himself is quite a challenge, something that Jisung has learned the hard way and is therefore glad that he has _someone_ to share his space with. However, that someone could have been one of his friends, or maybe a person less distracting – at least that’s what he’s imagined it to be like to live alone.

Having a roommate that is annoyingly loud, not unbearably _handsome._

And then comes the worst thing – he’s an absolute sweetheart. That is something Jisung has gotten very familiar over the first week of living together, and he doesn’t know how he feels about it.

On one hand, it’s quite charming. Lee Minho is the perfect boyfriend material – except for his obsession with cats and constant comebacks to Jisung’s remarks (he gets defensive when he’s flustered).

On the other hand, it’s difficult not to feel _things_ for him when he’s around. Because Minho is constantly around, helping out in kitchen and chatting when doing laundry, showing him pictures of his cats, doing groceries together instead of taking turns…

And it’s difficult to not catch feelings for him, if Jisung dares to be straightforward.

There’s something pleasant in the way Minho easily slides into his life, becomes a constant without even trying to. But for the most part, it’s painful, because Jisung shouldn’t, _shouldn’t_ catch feelings for his new roommate. They’ll have a fling if he’s lucky, then fall apart, and then he’s gonna be in need of a new roommate.

He doesn’t know if he can find a new roommate and he can’t live by himself if he wants to keep a regular eating schedule (and not burn the place down). And he doesn’t think he can find a better roommate with Minho.

Hence, the awkward atmosphere that hangs in the room whenever they’re together is easily explainable. However, that doesn’t mean it’s also excused. And Jisung is beginning to feel guilty about giving Minho a cold shoulder every time the older tries to be friendly.

It’s about quietly shuffling into his room when he knows Minho came home first, and then not leaving his room until dinner time when Minho knocks on his door to _remind him_ of dinner. Then it’s the red colour in his cheeks that accompanies him whenever the two are talking. Lastly, it’s the clumsiness that has Minho laughing and him wanting the floor to swallow him up-

Jisung has a crush, and he also has a problem.

And he’s thought that his situation is hopeless until now, standing in front of Minho’s room and silently listening to what’s happening inside, body too frozen to move. 

Today was going to be the day Jisung collects enough courage to sit Minho down and attempt to explain why him being awkward and a totally bad roommate is actually excusable. A hard task, given how Jisung has treated the older for the past week, yet not impossible – he’s done worse.

Now, though, he thinks he might not be the only dork in the apartment.

Behind the not-so-securely closed door, Lee Minho – the presumably perfect and flawless man – is singing his lungs out to Twice. And it sounds beyond horrible.

It’s a shocking discovery, since Jisung has heard him sing other songs before and Minho’s voice has been stable and beautiful but the fact that this song was made for female singers makes Minho miss most of the high notes.

It’s horrible – yet sounds so irresistibly cute.

Maybe that’s what makes it less embarrassing when Minho suddenly pulls the door open and glares through Jisung’s soul. Maybe that’s what makes it so cute when Minho stutters out a ‘you didn’t hear that’ and maybe it’s also what drives Jisung to lean forward and connect their lips.

And when Minho kisses back, he knows it means something. No more tiptoeing around each other and feeling flustered, at least no longer in secret. This is the beginning of _something,_ and Jisung is looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
